uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Stagecoach South Midlands
| service_type = Urban and interurban bus services | destinations = Oxford, Witney, Banbury, Bicester, Chipping Norton and Wantage | fleet = Optare Solo Dennis Dart SLF/Alexander ALX200 Dennis Dart SLF/Plaxton Pointer 2 Volvo B6LE/Alexander ALX200 Volvo B10M MAN 18.220/Alexander ALX300 Volvo Olympian Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 Neoplan Skyliner | operator = Stagecoach Group | ceo = | website = Official Website }} | service_type = Urban and interurban bus services | destinations = Birmingham, Coventry, Nuneaton, Leamington Spa, Rugby, Stratford-upon-Avon and Warwick | fleet = | operator = Stagecoach Group | ceo = | website = Official Website }} Stagecoach in Oxfordshire is the name given to Stagecoach Group bus operations in the county of Oxfordshire, England. It used to be part of Stagecoach South Midlands along with Stagecoach in Warwickshire until March 2004. Operation Stagecoach South Midlands has operated under three different brands: * The Oxford Tube brand, used for express buses between Oxford and London. * The Stagecoach in Banbury brand, used for local buses in and around the town of Banbury in Oxfordshire. * The Stagecoach in Oxford brand, used for local buses in and around the city of Oxford. * The Stagecoach in Warwickshire brand, used for local buses in and around the county of Warwickshire Oxford Tube Skyliner double decker.]] The Oxford Tube currently operates a fleet of 25 Neoplan Skyliner double decker coaches, with free Wi-Fi internet access and 240V mains power points on board every coach. With departures up to every 10 minutes, the service begins at Gloucester Green coach station in Oxford City Centre, then stops at Queens Lane, St Clements, Brookes University, Headington Shops, Green Road Roundabout, Thornhill Park & Ride, Lewknor Turn, Hillingdon, Shepherd's Bush, Notting Hill Gate, Marble Arch, and finally two stops at Victoria. There are three express services on Monday to Friday at 0600, 0624, and 0700: these services do not stop at Lewknor, Hillingdon, Shepherd's Bush or Notting Hill Gate. A complimentary breakfast is served on board from Oxford on Monday to Friday between 0540 to 0700. History Stagecoach South Midlands was created from Midland Red (South) Ltd and Thames Transit Ltd, both companies acquired by the Stagecoach Group. Legally these companies still exist, with buses in Warwickshire and Banbury still carrying legal lettering for Midland Red (South) Ltd, whilst buses in Oxford (including the Oxford Tube) and Witney are legally lettered for Thames Transit Ltd. Depots In Oxfordshire: * Banbury, Canal Street * Oxford, Horspath Road * Witney, Corn Street Also, Oxford depot has out-stations at Bicester, Chipping Norton and Harwell. In Warwickshire: * Leamington Spa, Station Approach * Nuneaton, Newtown Road * Rugby, Railway Terrace * Stratford-upon-Avon, Avenue Farm See also *List of bus companies External links *Stagecoach in Oxfordshire website *Stagecoach in Warwickshire website *Oxford Tube website *Brookesbus website *Weekly news page for buses in Oxford and the Chilterns *Bus Zone - enthusiast website Category:Stagecoach Group bus operators in England Category:Stagecoach Group Category:Transport in Oxfordshire Category:Transport in Warwickshire